Tragic Ending But Beautiful New Beginning
by xok311i3
Summary: Bella meets the Cullen’s and Hale’s in college. She is finally having the perfect life until something tragic happens. Everyone’s life gets turned upside down and around and they have to start a new life.VAMPS&HUMANS! FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS IS JUST GOING TO BE SIMPLE, GETTING TO KNOW EVERYONE AND THERE SURROUNDINGS, CHAPTERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...

ALSO IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY DONT BE AFRAID TO TELL ME.**__**

**__**

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

** _

**Summary:**

**Bella meets the Cullen's and Hale's in college. She is finely having the perfect life until something tragic happens. Everyone's life gets turned upside down and around and they have to start a new life.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

_BELLA'S POV_

"**Hey Bella, are you OK? You seem so…distracted" said Charlie from behind the steering wheel.**

"**Yea dad, I guess I'm just nervous" I stated. You see, today is my first day of college, and even though classes don't start for another week, I'm still pretty nervous about everything especially meeting my room mates.**

"**Oh Bells. What could you be so nervous about?"**

"**I don't know, I guess just meeting my room mates and just being without you or mom, I'm going to miss you guys." **

**And it was true, I was going to miss seeing green wherever you go living with my dad in Forks, Washington. And even though I already got past the sunshine from Phoenix, where Renee lives, I was still going to miss her. **

**I was seven and living in Forks when my mom divorced Charlie and she took me with her to Phoenix. I stayed with her until my sophomore year of high school when she got engaged to an almost ten year younger, Phil. She told me that he makes her feel young again, and I couldn't object to seeing my mother happy all the time. So I told her that I wanted to leave Phoenix and go live in Forks with Charlie.**

**Whenever she asked me why I would always tell her the same answer, "Mom, you and Phil are newlyweds, and I want you guys to be together without worrying about me being there…. That and I miss Charlie too."**

**So after a lot of persuading, she finally let me go. **

**Charlie basically taught me how to be independent without even knowing it, because he is the Chief of Police in Forks, so he worked all the time, leaving me at home to do homework and chores and cook and I loved it! And Charlie never once complained about my cooking.**

**The rest of high school went by in a blur, but I can clearly remember the day I got my acceptance letter….**

_----FLASHBACK----_

_I pulled up in the driveway with my very old, red truck and got the mail._

_I was being very careful not to slip on the steps leading up to the front door, but as luck would have it, my foot got caught on the last step sending me flying forward and my face inches away from meeting the door._

_When I got up, I noticed that the once nice, neat pile of mail was scattered all on the front porch._

_I was picking up the last piece of mail, when I noticed it was from Washington State University, I quickly ripped it open and unfolded the piece of paper, praying along the way that I got accepted……_

_Dear Ms. Isabella Swan,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Washington State University….._

_I didn't get to read what the rest of the letter said because I was jumping from all the excitement and rolled my ankle, but I could hardly feel the pain and neither did I care._

_I, Isabella Swan, got accepted!!!  
_

_----END OF FLASHBACK----_

**I guess I was really caught up with my thinking because the next thing I knew we were sitting in front of tons of really tall and wide buildings.**

"**Were here!" exclaimed Charlie.**

"**Wow," was all I could say.**

**Charlie left soon after dropping my luggage outside of my dorm, and giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and an awkward hug, his last words were,**

"**Bye Bells, try not to trip too much, ha-ha! I'm gonna miss you kid."**

**And with that, he left, going back to Forks.**

**I took out my dorm key and unlocked the heavy, wooden door and took two steps inside when I saw two beautiful girls. They were both extremely skinny and pale, but one was tiny, maybe five-foot two or three with short, black hair sticking out everywhere, and she looked almost pixie-like. While the other one was tall, about five-foot eight, with long blonde hair and she looked like a super-model.**

**The small, pixie-like one, skipped, literally skipped, over to me and gave me a huge hug while telling me her name is Alice Cullen. After Alice let me go, the blonde one walked over and also hugged me saying her name is Rosalie Hale, and that's when I realized that Alice has hazel eyes, while Rosalie has blue.**

"**Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" I said when Rosalie let me go.**

"**Cool, so Bella do you need help unpacking?" asked Alice.**

"**Sure."**

**For the next half an hour, Rosalie and Alice helped me unpack all my stuff, asking me questions about myself and my past and I was asking them all sorts of questions also. We were all really having a good time, and I definitely liked them already. **

**We were finally unpacking my last suitcase which held all my clothes, when Alice and Rosalie gave my clothes a look of disgust. **

"**What?" I asked them, blushing, "What's wrong with my clothes?"**

"**Ugh, everything Bella! Everything in here is sweat pants, baggy shirts, and a couple pairs of jeans, and on top of all that, they all look like you have had them for years!!!" said a very disgusted Alice.**

"**So what? They are comfy, and I don't really have that much money to buy clothes because I have been saving up for college."**

**After saying that, Alice and Rosalie just looked at each other then back at me with devilish grins.**

"**Bella, tomorrow Rose and I are taking you shopping."**

"**No, absolutely not, no way!" I practically screamed. There is no way they are getting me anything!**

**As soon as I said that, Alice put her hands on her hips, and looked me straight in the eye and exclaimed, "Yes, you are Bella, and you are going to like it!" **

**Gees, how can someone as tiny as Alice, look so…. Freighting? **

"**Fine, but only one thing" I pouted, jutting out my lower lip a little.**

"**Yea, OK" said Rosalie rolling her eyes and chuckling.**

**A couple minutes later, Rose asked if we were hungry, and as if on cue, my stomach growled. We all laughed and Rosalie said "I'll take that as a yes."**

**She picked up her phone and dialed someone and asked if they wanted to meet up with us for lunch in the cafeteria and I am assuming the person said yes because Rosalie just smiled and said that we will meet them there in ten minutes.**

**When we were on the way there I ask who she invited and all she did was shrug her shoulders and said "family."**

**As I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, I was taken aback. It was HUGE and smelled so good! There were tons of fake wooden tables and plastic chairs. There were so many things to choose from, pizza, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, Chinese, salad, pasta, and more! **

**We all decided to get salad and vitamin water for now and we will check out the desserts later.**

**We sat down a big table that comfortably sits eight and we were talking about how my parents got divorced when two, very handsome looking men sat down.**

**Rosalie kissed and hugged the one that is extremely huge (muscle wise), about six feet tall, with hazel eyes and short, curly brown hair and the other has a solid build but definitely not as big as the other one, really tall, maybe six-foot two, with surfer blonde hair, and dashing blue eyes. They too were also pale.**

"**Bella this is Emmett Cullen" she said pointing her finger to the bigger one with curly hair, "and this… is the lovely Jasper Hale" she also said, planting a kiss on the blonde.**

**I chuckled as I asked Rose and Alice if they were all together.**

**They also laughed and told me how Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they are both sophomores, and they have known the Cullen's since middle school. And Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Rosalie and Emmett have been together for 6 years and Alice and Jasper have been together for also 6 years. Emmett is a sophomore while Alice is a freshman and Edward is also a freshman.**

**That's when I asked them who Edward is and Alice turned to Emmett questioning him with her eyes and he laughed and said,**

"**Alice stopping looking at me like that, he will be here any min- Oh wait, he's walking in now."**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice frantically waving to get her other brother's attention.**

"**Where were you?" asked Alice while I was taking another bite of my Caesar salad.**

"**I was still unpacking, when my stomach growled so I just gave up and came here." Edward said walking to the other side of the table, across from me.**

"**It looks like we have another stomach growler on our hands Alice" laughed Rosalie.**

**Everyone cracked up, because Emmett and Jasper already knew the story about my stomach growling incident.**

**I looked up, blushing, about to come back with something when I saw him.**

**I was speechless.**

**Edward is simply gorgeous, I couldn't believe my eyes.**

**He was also pale, about six foot, lanky but muscular, with golden bronze hair that was in his beautiful, emerald green eyes. He had a crooked grin that made my stomach do flip-flops as we locked eyes.**

**He was just…..perfect.**

**I noticed my mouth was hanging a little open so I quickly snapped it shut and looked down again, blushing a new shade of red.**

"**I…I'm….I'm gonna go get something to eat." said Edward.**

**Why was he stammering over his words, did he like me too? **

**No he couldn't, Edward Cullen is too perfect to like a simple, plain boring person like me.**

**There was definitely no way.**

**I looked down at my food, all the sudden feeling full. **

"**Alice I am going to go back to our room OK?"**

"**Wait Bella, Rose and I will go too."**

**We all walked back to the room in silence. We walked in the room and I immediately plopped down on my bed, thinking about how I am such a boring person.**

"**Bella, what are you thinking about?"**

"**Nothing Alice why do you ask?"**

"**Just wondering, but hey what do you think of Edward?"**

"**What do you mean?" I asked hoping she will just forget about it.**

"**Oh come on Bella, Rose and I totally saw the look on your face when you saw him"**

"**Yea Bella, we definitely know that you think something about him by the way you were staring at him, with your mouth open! HAHA!" Rosalie said trying to imitate me when I saw him.**

"**I don't know, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said looking at our tile floor.**

"**Humph!" they both said in unison.**

**I grabbed a pair of shorts and one of my two sizes too big shirts and my sneakers and went into the bathroom to change. **

"**OK guys, I'm going for a quick jog, be back soon" I said exiting our bathroom and heading for the door.**

"**Wait Bella, you can take my ipod." Alice said throwing her ipod at me. I thought I told her that I'm very uncoordinated but I guess she forgot because she really did throw her ipod at me.**

**And thank god I caught it!**

"**Thanks" I mumbled.**

"**Oh and Bella," Rose said as I was turning to leave, "you know your telling us about Edward when you get back."**

**I sighed, blushing while I nodded and left.**

**Why do they want to torture me like this? Ugh! I just don't understand. And speaking of torturing, I just remembered we have to go shopping tomorrow to!**

**I groaned as I put the songs on shuffle and I was about to start running when someone ran into me…… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I KNOW I DIDNT DESCRIBE BELLA LAST CHAPTER AND THATS BECAUSE I WANTED EVERYONE TO HER THROUGH EDWARDS EYES! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

****

_EDWARDS POV_

"**Emmett! Jasper! Guys come help me with my bags!" I exclaimed. I had over eight suitcases that I couldn't take all at once.**

"**Ha-ha!****Having a hard time Eddie?" asked Emmett as he carried four bags like they were bags of air.**

"**Emmett how many times do I have to tell you? It's Edward and yes, I am having a hard time, Alice insisted on me, no let me rephrase that, she made bring anything I could get my hands on, which is basically everything!" I complained.**

"**How did she make you do that?" Jasper asked while taking two of my bags, completely puzzled.**

**Before I even had a chance to answer, Emmett said to Jasper, "Dude, you must not know your girlfriend! Once she plants her feet, puts her hands on her hips, and stares at you with that evil glare, she's frightening! And if you don't comply, she's makes you go shopping with her or worse, she takes hold of you and gives you a very painful makeover! For being so tiny, Alice can be your worst nightmare!" **

**I grabbed the other two bags and headed up to our dorm as Jasper and I laughed at Emmett. His face was priceless; you could obviously tell Alice had done that to him more than once!**

**After we finally caught our breath, I said Jasper, "Jasper, man I don't know how you could put up with all those makeovers she gives you, and all the bags she makes you carry at the mall!"**

"**I don't know, I guess I just got used it, and besides, I would do anything to see your sister happy."**

"**Good, because if I ever hear she's not happy because of you, you know what I'm going to have to do to you, don't you?" I told him for what seemed like the umpteenth time through out their relationship. **

**He just laughed and said, "of course."**

**We finally got in the three bedrooms, and one bathroom dorm room. It was pretty big for a dorm room. The living room is right when you walk in, the bathroom is to your right and Jasper's room is on the left. The kitchen is in the far left corner of the living room, and Emmett's room is in the middle of the right wall next to the bathroom and mine is on the back wall near the kitchen.**

**We all dropped off my stuff in my small room.**

"**Hey guys, you want to help me unpack, since you guys are already done?"**

"**Yea right! You got two arms, use them!" exclaimed Emmett.**

"**Thanks for showing your love brother!" I said to him.**

"**I will tell you what," Jasper continued, "how about me and Emmett just watch you unpack and keep you company?"**

"**Whatever" I said as they chuckled.**

**I was still in the middle of packing having a really fun time just talking and hanging out with Emmett and Jasper, when Emmett's phone rang.**

"**Let me guess," I asked while I rubbed my chin, pretending to think even though I already know who it is, "Rose?" **

**He just smirked and laughed his booming laughter. Emmett was talking to her for a couple minutes while Jasper and I just discussed our classes we were taking. **

"**Hey, do you guys want to have lunch with Rose, Alice, and there room mate?" Emmett asked as soon as he got off the phone.**

"**Oh yea, they are staying in a three room dorm like us, do they like there roomie?" asked a curious Jasper.**

"**Yea, Rose said she is really sweet, and funny. This surprises me, because Rose doesn't really like anyone outside of us, so she must really like that girl."**

"**True." said Jasper and I in unison.**

"**So do you guys want lunch or not?"**

"**Yea I'm starving!" said Jasper.**

"**No, I'm OK for now, I will meet up with you guys in a couple minutes, I really want to get this stupid unpacking done and over with." I complained.**

**Emmett and Jasper left while I plugged in my ipod to my ihome, and put on some Debussy. Not even fifteen minutes later, my stomach growled extremely loud.**

"**Alright, alright," I said to myself, "I guess I will just finish this up later."**

**And with that, I left for the cafeteria since that is where Emmett told me that's were their eating. **

**I walked through the double doors that lead you into the cafeteria, and I didn't even get to admire the humongous cafeteria because my frantic sister, Alice, was waving me down. I was walking over to Alice and I wasn't even all the way to the table when she asked me, "Where were you?"**

"**I was still unpacking, when my stomach growled so I just gave up and came here." I answered her as I was walking around the table to sit across from Alice and Rosalie's roommate. **

**That's when I heard Rosalie say "It looks like we have another stomach growler on our hands Alice" as she stared at her roommate and laughed along with everyone else.**

**I was about to ask what she was talking about when I saw her.**

**She lifted her blushing red face, like she was going to say something, until we locked eyes.**

**She had to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen!**

**She was skinny, five-foot four or five, with beautiful long brown hair which had some reddish tints in it when it shines in the light. She had big, pools of chocolate, brown eyes that I was getting lost in. **

**I noticed her mouth was slightly open, so I flashed the famous crooked grin as Alice calls it, that makes the girls go crazy. **

**Just staring at her made my heart flutter.**

**She finally realized her mouth was open and quickly shut it while blushing a beautiful shade of red that made me just want to reach over and caress her cheek. **

**I noticed everyone was staring at us so I stated "I…I'm….I'm gonna go get something to eat."**

**Wow, I can't believe I just stammered over my words. That has never happened to me before. She left me speechless as I walked over to the cheeseburger line. All I could think about was her beauty.**

**I wonder what her name is. Oh my god, I can't believe I don't even know her name. I should have said "Hi!" or something! She probably thinks I'm weird because of the way I was staring at her. I really hope I can get to know her. I hope she likes me. I really hope she doesn't have a boyfriend!**

**Edward, snap out of it. Relax! I told myself. I can't even believe this girl is making me think like this. I have never, ever been this way! Towards anyone! **

**I was walking back to the table when I noticed the girls left. Relief washed over me but also sadness. The relief because I can at least ask Emmett and Jasper about her, but sadness because she is not here, and I always want us to be around each other. **

**What am I saying! I hardly even know who she is! I don't even know her name!**

"**Hey Edward, glad for you to finally join us!" said a happy Emmett.**

"**Yea, so what was that girl's name?" I asked them.**

"**You mean Bella?" said Jasper.**

"**If that was the girl that was just sitting at this table, then yes." I said in a rush.**

"**Yea, her name is Bella, and she is Alice and Rosalie's roommate. She's pretty cool."**

"**Yea also she is so funny the way she blushes all the time! And she hates shopping and makeovers like us man! But I feel bad for her; Alice is making Bella go shopping with her tomorrow because Alice said quote 'Bella hardly has any cute clothes and no style at all' end quote."**

**I don't know what came over me but I felt really angry for what Alice said to Bella. Bella does have style its just not like Alice, thank god.**

"**Who does Alice thinks she is? My Bella does to have style, and just because it's not Alice's or Rosalie's style doesn't mean that they have to go buy Bella everything she won't even want!"**

"**Dude, did you just say 'my Bella'?" asked Emmett.**

**Oh no what did I just say? I just need to keep my mouth shut and get out of here.**

"**No" I lied.**

"**Yes Edward, you did, you said 'My Bella does to have style'!" exclaimed Jasper.**

"**Dude, are you ok? Why are you all the sudden interested in Bella?" Emmett asked very curiously.**

"**I don't know, I'm not feeling so hungry anymore, so I'm gonna go for a run to clear my head. I will see you guys at the room later." **

"**OK Edward, but you better tell us what's up later, OK? You can't just keep it all in, were here for you man." Jasper said in a very concerned tone. **

"**OK, I will, just give me time."**

**I walked back to the room so I can get ready and go. So once I got in my room, I dug through one of my suitcases for sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and my running shoes. I got dressed and ready, and grabbed my ipod from the ihome and headed outside.**

**Once outside, the fresh air was already starting to clear my mind. I started jogging while picking out a song. I finally found one, and when I looked up, I crashed into…..**

* * *

**A/N: OK SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE AND ITS MY FIRST FANFIC SO JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND EVEN IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NEGATIVE TO SAY JUST SPILL IT!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****OK I will really try to improve my grammar and spelling but I'm just hoping that all of you understand what I'm saying.**

**I think HouseMDLove is going to beta my story…so I hope that works out because she is really a FANTASTIC writer.**

**Also, I know my story so far has been boring, but it will start getting interesting in the next couple chapters...promise!**

* * *

_I groaned as I put the songs on shuffle and I was about to start running when someone ran into me….._

**CHAPTER 3**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Two tan arms caught me right before I could hit the solid, wet pavement. I looked up to thank the stupid person that almost made me fall flat on my face, when I saw the bleach-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan, square face. It couldn't be… I can't believe it… it's Mike Newton.

God, I hated Mike. As soon as I started going to Forks High School my junior year, he has been trying to get with me and he would never take a hint. Every school dance he would ask me to go with him and I would politely say, "No thanks Mike, I don't dance." Even every weekend, or if we had a day off he would always ask me on a date or if I wanted to hang out with him and every time I said "no."

It even got to the point were one day I just couldn't keep it in any longer and blew up in his face!

----FLASHBACK-----

_YES! It was finally lunch and I was starving! My stomach was growling so much today, everybody would just give me these curios faces and I would just look down and blush, in fact, I don't think I haven't stopped blushing for the past two and a half hours._

_There was a delicious smell sailing threw the air. It smelled like juicy tomatoes, mouth watering cheese and freshly baked dough._

_Today was pizza day…YUM!_

_Day's like pizza day were the only day's I actually like buying lunch, while on the other hand, I had no choice but to buy day old stuff that they call lunch anyways._

_I grabbed two slices of pepperoni pizza, a bottle of lemonade, and a chocolate-chunk cookie. _

_I sat down with my usual lunch table, even though the only person I liked sitting with was Angela, she was my only real friend in Forks. She was shy, but always knew what to say in times of need unlike the stupid, stuck-up snobs like Jessica and Lauren, who just wanted to make my life a living hell especially Jessica, because Mike is all over me instead of her, I can't even count the times I just told her to take him!_

_Mike took his usual seat next to mine, but he seemed really excited today and he was literally jumping in his seat. _

"_Mike? What's with you? Calm down." I pleaded. Gees, I should really find a new seat._

"_Oh I just have this feeling that a certain someone winkwink is going to go with me on a date, tonight to the movies." He tried to say slyly when really it just made me sick._

"_Oh cool, I think Jessica would really love going with you" _

_His face fell a little but all too soon he was grinning even bigger now when he leaned over, so close that I could smell his hot, Doritos breath that made me gag a little and whispered in my ear, "Silly Bella, I was talking about you."_

_And that's when I just exploded, I don't know where it came from but it felt good to just finally get that pressure off my chest. "Seriously Mike, do I have to spell it out for you N-O, NO! Get it through your tiny brain; I don't know how many times I have to tell you! I will never say yes nor will I ever go out with you…EVER!"_

_By now the whole cafeteria was looking at me and when I noticed, I just blushed and walked out of the cafeteria and into the library. I was so relieved to have that weight off my shoulders and now maybe he will just leave me alone…_

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

Yeah right like that could ever seriously happen!

"Bella, oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you OK?" He asked sounding worried, looking me over.

"Yes it's me, and I'm fine just let me go." Realizing he still had his arms around me, he hesitantly let me go.

"So Bella, long time no see, we should catch up soon maybe over some-"

I cut him off right there and started running in the opposite direction of him. "Sorry Mike, busy, bye!"

Whew! That was a close one.

Returning back to the music, I cranked up the song "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan, and ran to the rhythm of the beat, while pulling my hair into a high pony-tail on the top of my head.

I was half way threw the song when I saw _him_ again.

He was also going for a jog, god he looked good, even in sweats he still looks like a Greek god.

OK Bella, stop, you know he's too good for you so just keep running. Of course I obeyed. I started running again trying to get back into the beat when I saw him step in front of me to try and stop me but it was too late. I was running too hard and he tried to stop me too quickly, that the force of the impact just took us both down.

I felt him brace himself right before we hit the floor which made me tense.

"Ugh!" We both said as the wind was knocked out of our lungs.

We started chuckling and I froze when I noticed I was still on top of him.

"Sorry," I muttered, rolling off of him into the soggy grass, it felt good against my hot cheeks.

"Don't be, I was the one that got in your way" Edward said a little out of breath.

"So why did you stop me?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't get to formally introduce myself at lunch so I thought I should"

"Uh, Oh OK, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" I said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, don't call me Eddie" He said laughing.

God he looks so amazing when he laughs. SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!

"Do you need help up?" he asked holding his hand out. I didn't even know I was still sitting down I must have been caught up with my thoughts.

"Mm-hmm"

He helped me back to my feet but not before catching me when I stepped on my shoe lace while taking the one step it took to get back to the side walk.

"Sorry, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm really clumsy."

"Don't worry about it, I like a damsel in distress" he said with a devilish smile.

He crouched down to tie my shoe, and I don't think I have ever seen a better looking bow!

"Would you like to walk with me?" I asked. I don't know where this confidence came from but I like it.

"Sure."

He had that crooked smile again and I had to look away because my knees were starting to buckle.

As we were walking we talked about the casual things like school, and the different interests we had.

I didn't even notice it was dark outside till he tilted his head up towards the sky and said, "Wow, it's so gorgeous outside, just look at that moon."

After he said that I also looked at the sky and it took my breath away, "I have never seen so many stars before and the full moon looks so big." A small smile was starting to form across my lips when out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked staring into his big green eyes.

"You, Bella I know we just met but I was wondering if you would ever want to go on a da-"

"Yes!" I said all too soon, cutting him off.

After my out burst we both busted out laughing. Edward had to bend down and grab his knees while I was clutching on to my sides because they were starting to cramp up.

After we were able to breathe again, he said, "Why not tomorrow night? I know the perfect place."

"Sounds good to me,"

"OK I will pick you up from your room around 7:30" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"OK, but I have to go now it's starting to get late and I know Alice and Rosalie are starting to get worried."

His face fell a little but then he got really close to my face, only inches away, and said, "Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow night." And he turned on his heel and walked away.

I could still feel his sweet, hot breath on my skin that sent shivers up my spine when I was walking back to my room replaying our conversation.

I came back to reality when I remembered that I would have to face Alice and Rose any second now.

I paused right outside our door, this can't be good….

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Alice, Rosalie, what are you guys doing out here? You guys hardly ever come outside." I said in monotone, I really don't feel like dealing with them right now.

I started walking away when Alice said something that caught my attention, "Edward we were looking for you to talk to you about our roommate and we do to come outside, just when its nice, sunny and warm, not dark, rainy, and depressing."

"Ugh, what do you want?" I said turning to face them again.

"We just want to talk to you Edward; we all saw the way you guys looked at each other." Rosalie said with a loving tone.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I really want to go for a run right now so we will talk about it later," I said staring back and forth between them.

They both had puppy dog faces on trying to make me feel guilty and talk to them when Alice remembered something.

"Hey Edward," Alice said grinning evilly.

"What Alice." I snapped. I was really starting to get impatient.

She looked at Rosalie and then back at me, "Guess who is also going out for a quick run." And with that I turned and sprinted away from them trying to find Bella.

Not even thirty seconds later I saw _her, _she was even more beautiful than I remember. The way her ponytail was bouncing and her face was kind of scrunched up as if she was really focused on something. I really wanted to introduce myself and make a_ real_ good first impression so I stepped in front of her and tried to grab her shoulders and make her stop but she was just running to hard and slammed me to the ground.

I braced myself as I was waiting for the impact not once letting go of Bella.

We hit the cement hard enough that it took mine and Bella's breathe away. We started chuckling when we heard that we had said "Ugh!" at the same time.

All the sudden her body became tense, which caused me to tense from under her.

"Sorry," she muttered, rolling off me into the wet grass.

"Don't be, I was the one that got in your way" I said breathlessly, how she could be sorry for something not even her fault was completely beyond me.

"So why did you stop me?" she asked curiously raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't get to formally introduce myself at lunch so I thought I should"

"Uh, Oh OK, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" she said with a cheerful smile.

Wow she is so beautiful.

"I'm Edward Cullen, don't call me Eddie" I said laughing, I hate when people call me that!

She looked lost in thought and I don't think she realized I stood up so, being the gentleman I am, I asked holding out my hand, "Do you need help up?" She looked up at me with those brown eyes that seemed confused until she saw my hand.

Yup, I was right; she was totally clueless she was still sitting down.

"Mm-hmm"

I helped her back to her feet but not before catching her when she stepped on her loose shoe lace while trying to take the step to get back to the side walk. "Gees, she falls a lot" I thought to myself, mentally laughing.

"Sorry, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm really clumsy." You're telling me!

"Don't worry about it, I like a damsel in distress" I said with a devilish smile.

I crouched down to tie her loose shoe laces.

When I looked up at her, she gave me a loving smile that made knees wobble.

"Would you like to walk with me?" She asked. "Of course I would, I would love to do anything as long as you are there," I wanted to say but I just kept it to myself and went with a simple, "Sure."

I had that crooked smile again that I know she liked because I noticed her knees were buckling and she looked away.

As we were walking we talked about the casual things like school, and the different interests we had, I loved the way she talked, they way she moves her hands when she is describing something and when her hair loose strands of hair falls in her face I just want to reach and tuck it behind her ear.

It startled me when I noticed it was dark outside. I tilted my head up to look at the sky and said, "Wow, it's so gorgeous outside, just look at the moon."

After I said that she also looked at the sky and it looked like it took her breath away, "I have never seen so many stars before and the full moon looks so big." A small smile was starting to form across her lips, god how I just want kiss her so bad, but I couldn't. She looks so peaceful right now I would hate to ruin it.

"What are you looking at?" she asked locking into my eyes. Just staring at her for that second I knew I couldn't keep it in any longer, I needed her.

"You, Bella I know we just met but I was wondering if you would ever want to go on a da-" I didn't even get to finish because Bella blurted out,

"Yes!"

After her out burst we both busted out laughing. I had to bend down and grab a hold of my knees while Bella was clutching on to her sides for dear life!

After we were able to breathe again, I said, "Why not tomorrow night? I know the perfect place." She would love it, I know she would.

"Sounds good to me,"

"OK I will pick you up from your room around 7:30" I said with a huge smile on my face how could this night get any better?

"OK, but I have to go know its getting really late and I know Alice and Rosalie are starting to get worried."

I could feel my face fall a little but then I got a really good idea. I got really close to her face, only inches away, and breathed, "Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow night." And with that I turned on my heel and walked away chuckling as I saw her caught in a daze.

I was walking back to my room; Bella never left my mind until I was down the hall. I knew I had to confront them sooner or later but why so soon?

This is going to make my day bad if this doesn't turn out right….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK I am going to start writing in a different way for example; you know how I would always write something in Bella and E

**A/N:**** OK I am going to start writing in a different way for example; you know how I would always write something in Bella and Edward's POV and it was the same conversation? Well now I am still going to do Bella and Edward's POV but when I'm done writing BPOV, Edward's will just take off from there? Make since? **

**Well if not you will understand when you read it.**

**Hopefully this will be the last chapter until it starts getting really good, or maybe one more I haven't made up my mind yet. Please read and review! I love reading whatever you guys have to say!**

**Disclaimer! I know already…. I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_I came back to reality when I remembered that I would have to face Alice and Rose in the face now._

_This can't be good…._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

_BELLAS POV_

I shoved my dorm key in the key hole and when I tried to turn it right, it wouldn't unlock; so I tried turning it to the left, but it still wouldn't budge.

"What the heck is going on" I thought to myself. That's when I peered up and saw that this is room 441, when my room is number 445.

"Oops" I mumbled aloud; blushing a deep scarlet. I must still be completely dazzled by Edward to not even realize I was trying to get into the wrong room!

I walked down the narrow hallway, and double checked that I was at the right room chuckling to myself. I had my key in my hand and I was about to unlock the door when I heard two male voices yelling from the other side of the door. I gave the door a confused look and triple checked the room number. It said **445**, so what the? The door was already unlocked so I let myself in.

Instead of seeing an excited and jumpy Rosalie and Alice, I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting the floor playing an old game I used to play when I was little; I think it was called "Jenga". It has a bunch of half inch think wooden, rectangle pieces that you have to stack in criss-cross order. Then one player has to try and find a loose piece and try to push and pull it out without all the wooden pieces falling, it seems easy put after a couple of turns, it will fall over at the slightest touch.

Jasper was angrily stacking the pieces up while Emmett marked a tally next to his name on a sheet of paper with a smirk on his face. I guess they still didn't notice I walked in cause they didn't look my way once yet.

"Hey guys, what's up and what are you doing on the floor?" I asked chuckling at the sight of Emmett when he jumped not realizing I was in the room.

"Gees Bella, you could make a little noise when you come into a room! Anyways, me and Jazz here," Jasper shot Emmett a dirty look at the name Jazz but it didn't even phase Emmett because he continued, "were just waiting for you and we got bored after waiting for a little bit so we checked Alice's closet and we found the game Jenga!"

"Why were you guys waiting for me, and where are Alice and Rose?"

"They went to go meet up with someone, they said it was 'important' so we came here to talk to you" Emmett said with sad face.

"Really, about what?" I asked walking over and sitting on our small dining room couch.

"We were just wondering how your doing?" Emmett asked sounding curious. Yea right, like I believe that.

"Uh, well I'm good, but if you don't mind me saying I know you guys well enough to know your not here to ask me how I'm doing" What were these to up too?

"Ugh! Sorry Bella, Emmy here is an idiot, we are really here to ask you a question about you and a certain someone" Jasper said, finally speaking up.

"Oh?"

"Yea, you see, Emmett and I saw how you and Edward were looking at each other, and then how he reacted when you left, asking us all these questions…" he started trailing off.

"Just get to the point Jasper" I said impatiently.

"OK, so we are basically here to tell you that Emmett and I both think that Edward likes you…so we were just wondering if you like him to"

After he said that I just went into a fit of laughter I can't believe he just said that!

"What are you laughing at, were serious" Emmett snapped at me.

"No I know you guys are serious it's just that…that…" I burst into another round of hysterics but they both waited patiently, "Its just that you guys sound like your in middle school again telling me that Edward likes me and if I like him, and then you go and tell him what I said." There I go laughing again but I couldn't help it, it was just too funny!

After a couple moments it clicked in their brain because they were rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my god Bella your right, I do sound like that"

"Also, FYI, we ran into each other today while we were jogging and he already asked me out on a date tomorrow" As I was saying those words I couldn't help but smile, it just grew and grew!

Emmett squealed at this new information. WAIT! What?! Did I just hear Emmett squeal? I was about to ask what is wrong with him when Jasper all the sudden sat up.

"Speaking of Edward, we should probably go now"

"Oh no, so soon" I pouted, I don't know why but I actually like talking to them, their like the brothers I never had.

They looked at each other like they were having a private conversation without saying any words. "Yea, I'm sure he is wondering where we are and don't worry Bella, Alice and Rosalie should be here soon" Emmett said while helping Jasper off the ground.

"Fine," I said, "but come visit soon, you guys are fun to hang with"

They laughed and walked back to their room but not before they put me in a group bear hug and squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe!

"Can't breathe!" I exclaimed; gasping for air.

They just laughed as Jasper kissed me on the cheek and Emmett ruffled my hair before leaving the room.

By the time I got out of the shower and in my pajamas, Alice and Rose were waiting on the couch for me. Alice was bouncing in her seat, while Rose looked laid back and calm.

"So Bella… How was your run?" Alice asked with an evil grin.

I gasped. "Alice, what did you do?" I yelled shooting death glares at that stupid pixie!

They both chuckled at the sight of me. "Oh Bella calm down, we just ran into Edward outside and we told him you were out for a jog, and then he went in search for you" Rosalie said.

"Oh" I breathed feeling a little better.

"So Bella, what happened tonight?" asked Alice, and now Rosalie was sitting on the edge of her seat, shaking with excitement.

"Ugh, do I have to tell you everything?" I asked sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Duh" they said in unison.

So I told them everything from me running into Mike (YUCK!) to Edward asking me on a date and before they could say anything I also told them how Emmett and Jasper were asking me about Edward.

"Oh my god, they do sound like little kids" Alice laughed.

We were all laughing until Alice stood up and looked down at me with innocence in her eyes.

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Alice asked with a blank expression.

"Uh, what?" I said wrinkling my nose in confusion.

"You have a date tomorrow woman so that means," Alice said her face lighting up.

"SHOPPING!" Screamed Rose and Alice.

I could feel the blood leave my face, why? Oh why shopping?

"Alice I have nice stuff already and I don-" ugh. She cut me off again!

"Isabella Swan, we are going shopping. I am not having you going out looking like that!" She yelled disgusted; pointing her finger at me.

"Gees alright I'll go" I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Oh Bella, I'm not mad or anything at you, I just don't like the rags you call clothes." I looked up at Alice to see she had a puppy face on.

"I know, its ok" I chuckled, hugging the fairy like creature.

* * *

The next day just seemed to drag and drag! We all went to the mall at 10:30 in the morning and we are just walking in our room at 5:47 in the evening!

_---FLASHBACK---_

_As soon as we entered the mall they dragged me to the first store they saw, shoved me in a dressing room, and then they gave me at least one of everything in the store to try on! And that was basically the same routine we did for the rest of the day but the worst part was when they made me go into…_

_Victoria's Secret… just the name makes me shudder. Like always the shoved me into a dressing room, but not without me struggling of course, I mean it's really the only place I didn't want to go because I knew they would have a field day with me. So they pushed me into a room and somehow they locked me in! I was just sitting there for almost ten minutes when finally they both walked in with arms full of stripes, solids, polka dots, animal prints and just a bunch of other lingerie I did not want to put on._

_I was trapped. I had no where to run, so I had to be a personal life size Barbie and play dress up Bella! Yay! Sounds like so much fun, HA! Not! Anyways, all they kept saying was, "Damn Bella you look hot!" or "Bella you look so gorgeous in this!" and worst of all they kept embarrassing me by making cat noises and purring, that I knew anyone who was outside the dressing room could hear._

_--END OF FLASH BACK---_

They basically bought me almost everything I tried on in every store and now we just finished shopping and we were home. It took four trips back and forth to get all of my bags; I really wish they didn't do that.

"Hey Alice, Rose, I just want to thank you so much for buying me clothes and I am truly grateful, but you guys really didn't have to get me anything" I said looking down at the floor and tracing one of the tiles with the toe of my shoe.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we love shopping, it's what we do" Rosalie said.

"Yea Bella, seriously don't worry about it, we have enough money to buy Washington if we wanted" Alice chuckled.

"The least I can do is pay you guys back, it might take awhile but I will try to get it as soon as possible" I said looking up to meet their evil glares.

"OK never mind then" I quickly added.

We were unloading all our bags when I remembered the dress I wanted to wear to my date tonight.

"Hey Rose?" she turned her head towards me, "Can you please pass me the Macy's bag?"

She chuckled while saying "which one"

"The one with the light blue dress" I answered.

"Oh my god Bella he will love this!" Rosalie squealed as she handed me my dress.

"Yea Bella, blue looks so good on you" Alice added.

I smirked while saying, "suuuure…"

When we were almost finished unpacking the bags I saw that it was almost 6:30 and I needed to get ready soon.

"Guys, pause for a second, I need to get ready like now." They glanced at the clock and then rushed over to me, nearly tackling me into our bathroom.

"OK Bella lets do your hair and makeup first then you can put the dress on." Alice ordered as I nodded, like I even have a clue how to do my own hair and makeup.

They finished my hair and makeup with only five minutes left to put on my dress and do any necessary touch-ups. I was finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror after I put my dress on. As I walked over to the mirror Alice and Rose were in front blocking the mirror from my view until I was directly in front it and they stepped to the side to reveal myself.

I have never seen me look so beautiful before. My Tropez blue, Buffalo Jeans, dress had a deep V-neckline with a twist detail in the center of my chest, that hugs my curves perfectly in all the right places. Its soft texture hits a couple inches above my knees and it has short sleeves. **(A/N: PICTURE ON PROFILE.)** My hair was done half-up, half-down, in light curls.

Alice walked over with a bright pink box that had PRINCESS written on it.

"What is that Alice?" I asked.

"Oh just a little something Rose and I got you while you were trying on clothes." She handed me the box, and I hesitantly opened the lid, and I saw a gorgeous pair of peep toes heels, with a snake skin texture and it has bright pink, pale pink, green, orange, white, and blue stripes, the blue exactly matches the color of my dress. I loved the shoes until I noticed it was a four inch heel! **(A/N: PICTURE ON PROFILE)**.

"Alice, thank you so much, but I can't accept." I politely said.

"Why not?" she asked jutting out her lower lip.

"Because those," I said pointing to the shoes, "are death traps, you guys should know that I can hardly walk on my own two feet as it is right now."

"Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you? Can't you at least try them on?" Rosalie sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt just to try them on" I mumbled to no one in particular.

I tried on the 'death traps' and they fit like a glove. I stood up slowly and walked around my small room for a little bit and surprisingly I didn't fall.

"See I told you" Rosalie said to me.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it, Bella stay here for the dramatic effect" Alice said as she glided out of the room with Rosalie and shut the door behind her.

I sighed as I heard Alice and Rose answer the door and start chatting with Edward about our day.

I can't believe I was going on a date with Edward, and I just meet him yesterday. But there was something about him, I don't know what it is but as soon as I saw him it was like there was this force that was pulling me towards him and it almost hurt to stay away.

"Bella could you please come out here, you have a guest waiting for you" the pixie yelled from the other room, a second later I heard a booming laugh followed by a couple other peoples laugh.

What? Who the heck is out there?

I slowly opened my door, holding my breath, and let it out when I saw him.

I was standing there awe-struck at the sight of him. Edward was dressed in a black, long-sleeve, button-down shirt that hugged all the right muscles, with black trousers, his hair was naturally messy that was in his now-wide green eyes. He looked like he could be a Calvin Klein model. Heck, if didn't know him, I would say he is.

I noticed he was the only one standing up while Alice and Rosalie were in Jasper's and Emmett's laps on the couch.

Of course, Emmett was the first one to speak up. "Well Bella, don't you just look pretty tonight, you got a date or something?" He said elbowing Edward in the ribs.

Edward shook his head, as if to clear his mind, and walked over to me.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful" Edward said dazzling me with his big green orbs. He reached to take my hand, but when he touched me I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand. He must have felt it too because he was looking at his hand incredulity, while I was rubbing my wrist.

"Did you feel that too?" I whispered to him.

He looked up at me and simply nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course" I said smiling.

He smiled crookedly again, and I couldn't stand it, I had to get out of there before he dazzles even more and I pass out in front of everyone.

I blushed, thinking if that were to happen. I grabbed Edwards hand but it didn't jolt like last time, so we headed towards his car.

_

* * *

_

EDWARDS POV

We didn't talk much in the two and a half hour car ride to the restaurant I was taking her to, and I would of gotten there faster if Bella didn't freak out and tell me to slow down, but I'm just glad we sat in a comfortable silence after what happened back in her room with us touching. That still amazed me.

As we pulled up to Bella Italia, I made sure to hurry out of the car to open her door for her. As I was helping her get out, she was looking around the area thoughtfully.

When she closed the door, I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her to the restaurant, and that's when I heard her snort.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh nothing, I just wouldn't take you as the kind of guy to do something corny like, oh let's say take a date to a restaurant that has the same name as your date" she said with a laugh, which caused me to chuckle.

"Well for your information, I didn't pick this restaurant because of its name; I chose it because my parents used to take the family here all the time and the food is exceptional" I said matter-of-factly, with a slight smile.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Sure" which made me laugh.

"Cullen" I said as we approached the hostess that was wearing all black.

"Right this way" she said.

We followed her to a private booth I reserved in far corner of the room so Bella and I could have a little privacy.

As we were sliding into our seats the hostess handed us our menus and said, "Your waitress will be out shortly" while trying to bat her eyelashes at me which made her look like she had something in her eye.

I mumbled "thanks" and tried not to laugh as I looked at Bella who was glaring at the hostess.

She slowly made her eyes over to mine and I smiled at the beautiful woman in front of me which caused her to look down at the menu and blush. I was about to reach over and rub her heated cheeks when our waitress showed up.

"Hi my name is Louise, and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" she asked looking at Bella.

"Diet Coke please" said Bella in a small voice. "Make that two" I added as I winked at Bella, who just blushed again.

"OK I will be right out with your drinks" Louise said smiling at Bella.

Bella and I sat in another comfortable silence just looking at each other when Louise brought our drinks out.

"Diet Coke for you," she said putting my drink in front of me, "and Diet Coke for you," she added putting the Diet Coke down ever so gently in front of Bella. "Would you like to order now, our do you need a couple more minutes?" she asked.

"Um" I said as she slowly turned to me with a frown, "I would like to have baked ziti please with extra cheese."

She nodded and turned back to Bella.

Bella glanced at the menu and said "Mushroom ravioli please"

"Good choice, your food will be out shortly" she said never taking her eyes off Bella while giving her a goofy smile.

I frowned. "Why the heck is she staring at Bella so much, and looking at her like that?" I asked myself. I mentally shrugged.

"So Bella, tell me about your family, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"My parents are divorced and I'm an only child, before they got divorced we all lived in Forks, then after the divorce I moved with my mom to Phoenix until she got remarried and I moved back to Forks when I was seventeen to live with my dad" she said with a blank expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, everything was my decision, and I'm glad I made them" Bella smiled.

We continued about our families, and we told a couple funny stories about each other growing up, and when our food came out Bella just ignored Louise and kept talking to me about the time when she was nine and she went to the doctors to remove the cast on her leg and when it was finally off she was getting ready to leave and she fell down the hospital stairs and broke her leg again!

I was really starting to get worried about Bella and all her injuries she's had when our bill came about twenty minutes later and I laid a fifty on the table knowing it was more than enough.

I was telling Bella about the time Emmett got his butt stuck in the toilet seat when our waitress rushed up to us and whispered in Bella's ear while handing her a folded piece of paper.

When Louise backed and walked away, Bella blushed a very deep red and rushed out of the restaurant.

When I caught up with her she didn't notice the step down you have to take that separates the side walk and the parking lot and lost her balance, but I was there just in time to catch her.

Bella blushed again while she steadied her self. I asked her what happened and she shoved the piece of paper in my hand. I unfolded it to see Louise's name and her number written on it. I looked at Bella, confused.

"Ugh, when she whispered to me she said 'here's my number incase you don't want him anymore'," she said trying to imitate Louise's voice.

I stood there for a second, and then it all clicked and then my laughter just leapt out of me.

Louise is a lesbian and she had a little crush on Bella and wanted to get with her. That's hilarious, I was still laughing as I unlocked the doors and helped Bella in and then went over to my side taking a second to catch my breath but that just made me laugh harder.

I started the car and looked a Bella who was fuming.

"If you think its so funny _Eddie,_ maybe I will just give Louise a call when we get back" she said looking me up and down with her arms crossed, her lips pursed.

That made me immediately stop laughing, my face becoming serious as I took the paper from her hands and tore them into tiny pieces, throwing them out the window and speeding down the highway.

"I was just kidding Edward" she said chuckling. "Besides" she continued, "she's so not my type"

"Oh really what is your type then?" I asked curiously.

She blushed then looked at me up through her lashes and said in a whisper "you."

I immediately pulled the car over and put it into park and looked Bella square in the eye. As I looked at her my heart began to race, I didn't even know that was possible for a guy over some girl. But Bella wasn't just some girl, she was perfect in every way, shape, and form. When I'm with her, talking to her, or even when I'm just thinking about her; I feel whole and I have never really felt this much alive since I first saw her.

I need to tell her how I feel. I need her to know how I feel about her. And most of all, I need to know if she can accept me into her life. I needed to know now.

"Bella I'm really sorry if it seems like I am pushing you or just speeding this relationship up, but you have to understand," I took a deep breath, "you see, I have never felt this way over anyone, as soon as I saw you I wanted to just get to know you, and now that I know you I cant stop thinking about you and it drives me crazy" I noticed Bella's face fell and I continued, "and I like it" I said with a smile.

"Bella will…will you…." I said hesitantly, I shook my head to clear it, "Bella I know this sounds childish but, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked holding my breath.

She grinned and nodded and I sighed in relief.

I slowly raised my hand to finally touch her cheek that I have wanted to touch since I first saw her blush. It is so soft and warm.

Out of nowhere she was an inch away from my face, and I closed the space between us as our lips touched. Her plump lips were warm and inviting. She knotted her hands in my hair as I cupped her face, I never wanted this moment to ever end…

* * *

**OK so i have offically set my goal for chap.5 to be my last boring introduction chapter. PLEASE STICK WITH ME!!**

**and please leave a review, i really do like hearing what you guys have to say about it **

**and i know my grammer still sucks but i am still searching for a beta, so i hope i find one soon!**

**thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that this is finally my last introduction chapter

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have just been extremely busy! This chapter isn't betafied so try not to bash me too much.**

**ATTENTION: If you would like to beta my story please let me know, I really need someone who could get back to me soon!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_BELLAS POV_

My life couldn't be any better right now; I have everything I have ever wanted, a real life. Before college everything else just seemed like a blur and I was living on autopilot. Now I have two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, two over-protective but loving brothers, and an _AMAZING _boyfriend. Life just couldn't get any better right now.

It was the beginning of October and the millions of dull green leaves were just starting to turn color, most were fading into a mustard yellow color, while some of the others were a dark maroon, with a couple splashes of faint green.

Edward and I have been dating for a little over a month now and it has truly been heaven. He is always spoiling me, and treating me like a queen even though I truly didn't deserve it.

We are always with each other except for the few classes we don't have together, or when its "girl's day" as Alice likes to call it when really all we do is shop and we give each other makeovers. Even when I sleep, I sometimes call and wake Edward up and tell him to come over because I get really bad dreams or I can't sleep. But other than that we are always together.

I can't believe that this Greek god I am looking at is all mine, its unbelievable. Sometimes I think that all of this a dream and any minute I am going to wake up and realize that it isn't real.

I sighed, I really don't deserve him, I'm just a normal, boring, "plain Jane" girl and Edward is just….incredible.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with worried eyes as he stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk on our way to class.

"Nothing, just thinking" I replied.

"About what, love?"

"Us…" I hesitated looking down at our holding hands, "Edward when are you going to realize that you are too good for me? Your so magnificent, while I'm just…dull" It really hurt to actually say those words but I had to let him know how I feel.

"Bella…" he said tilting my chin up so I had nowhere else to look but at his astonishing emerald eyes, "you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, you are absolutely perfect in every single way, I don't want anyone else but you. You are the air I breathe, you are the pea to my pod, and you are my heart and soul without you, I would be nothing…" He turned his mouth into a half smile that made me blush. A tear slipped from my eye and slowly made its way down my cheek.

He wiped the tear away and looked me deeply in the eye, serious. "Bella, I love you so much"

I just stood there awe-struck, he has never said "I love you" to me before. He couldn't be lying by the way his eyes were looking at me; they were filled with so much love and care.

My heart fluttered as I said those words back to him, "I love you too Edward…so much"

He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me with so much passion, I knew I wasn't dreaming anymore.

I was starting to get dizzy, so I reluctantly pulled away.

He pouted, but then smiled and took my hand instead. We walked the rest of the way just talking about the weather to class.

We were running late for calculus which I hated but it was a mandatory class. It wasn't so bad seeing how Edward had the class with me but still, the subject just makes me mad.

Mr. Hudson glared at us as he was just starting the lesson for today **(picture on profile)**. Edward and I climbed the stairs to the empty fifth row and we sat in the first empty seats. I pulled out two pieces of paper and two pencils and handed Edward a pencil and paper.

I was trying to pay attention to Mr. Hudson so I can figure out what were doing today, when I saw on the black board behind him that it said that we are learning about limits for sequences, functions, and graphs.

It is so hard to pay attention to him when he talks in monotone and his mustache is so distracting, but I strained my brain to make me pay attention.

After about a minute I gave up and started doodling on my paper, Edward would tutor me later anyways.

I was just finishing up drawing Scooby-Doo when I got a huge migraine. It felt like someone just hit me in the forehead with a hammer. I massaged my temples hoping the pain would ease a little.

Edward looked over at me and quickly said "Bella are you alright? You're sweating"

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead and sure enough my hand was cover in sweat.

I was about to answer him when I got this gnawing feeling in my stomach as my lips pursed and my face squished together like I just ate something sour.

I finally knew what was going on as I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I quickly covered my mouth with wide eyes.

Edward finally got the hint when his confused expression turned into an apprehensive one.

He hastily grabbed our stuff, while I scooted past him and ran down the stairs as fast as I could go without falling. Edward was right behind me as I burst through the double doors to go outside, by then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned toward the nearest bush and regurgitated.

Edward was holding my hair back rubbing soothing circles on my back as I spit out the last remaining vomit. I slowly turned towards Edward, but quickly turned back around when another outbreak of nausea hit me again.

When I finally think I am done I angled my body towards Edward with my head down and said "Can we just go home, I don't think I will be able to go back to class"

"Of course love, lets get you into bed" he answered.

We hurriedly walked back to my room, and I quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash my hands and brush my teeth and get into my pajamas.

I walked back into my room to see Edward holding a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. I slipped under my sheets and gulped down the water and three Tylenol. Edward laid down with me while rubbing my back, and he hummed a song to me. I quickly fell asleep.

When I finally woke back up Edward just walked back into my room with a bowl and spoon in hand.

"What's that?" I mumbled.

"Chicken noodle soup, now eat up before it starts to get cold." He ordered.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, sitting up and taking the bowl from his hands.

He quickly glanced at his watch and smirked.

"Twenty minutes"

"Oh"

I must have been hungry because I flat-out devoured the soup in less than two minutes.

I was laying in Edwards arms while he rubbed my full belly, talking about anything when Alice walked in.

"You will never believe what I got" she said excitedly.

"What?" Edward growled.

"I got six tickets to the Seattle Seahawks game, but we have to leave now, everyone else is ready except for you guys" she practically yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice we can't go, Bella is extremely sick." Edward said.

"What!" I yelled at him looking him straight in the eye, "Edward don't worry about me, I know how badly you have been wanting to go to a game, and you are going"

"But-" he pleaded.

"No buts, you-are-going! And don't even think about trying to dazzle me" I ordered as I crossed my arms.

"Bella, who is going to take care of you,"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine, and it's only for a couple hours and then you can come right back here so stop worrying, I'm a big girl" I pleaded with my eyes.

"Fine, but you better be careful and you are not allowed to leave this room" he stated.

"Yes sir" I saluted.

"Alice," I said turning to her, "you can just sell my ticket when you get there, I'm really sorry I can't go"

"That's OK Bella, maybe next time" she smiled as she left the room so Edward could say goodbye.

"Bella, just call me if you need anything or if you want me, I will come right home," he blabbered.

"Edward stop, I will be fine, you need to hang out with Emmett and Jasper more anyways, and I know they miss their little _Eddie_" I said in a little voice laughing.

He glared at me which just made me laugh harder.

When I calmed down he took my sweaty face in his hands and smiled crookedly while he said, "I love you Isabella and always will"

I smiled back and said, "I know, but I love you more"

"Impossible" he murmured as he kissed me and it sent another spark in me. As he pulled away, I could still feel the tingling sensation coursing through my body. We stared at each other dumbfounded.

"I don't think we will ever get used to that" I stated.

"I second that" he mumbled getting up to leave.

"Bye Edward,"

He paused right at the door, faced me, and looked me straight in the eye,"Bye Bella, be safe" he said right before he hesitantly left.

* * *

I woke up hyperventilating, with an aching stomach and it seemed like my whole body was hurting, something just didn't feel right. My sheets were tangled up with my body, and I was soaking in sweat, I felt like I was on fire. When I finally caught my breath, I untangled myself and glanced at the clock, 8:47 p.m. Great, I only slept for an hour.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, when I saw myself in the mirror I gasped. The hair around my face was wet and sticking to me, the color of my sweaty, drenched face was pearl white. I looked sickly. I swiftly hopped into the shower.

When I stepped out I felt a little better and refreshed. I changed and grabbed a couple sheets and a new pillow case for my bed.

After changing my sheets and throwing them in the dirty hamper, I turned on the T.V. I don't know why but for some reason I just have this really empty feeling inside me, it didn't make me sick it just made me feel really…depressed.

I was watching "I love Lucy" on NickAtNite, when the screen went to another image.

It was a breaking news report.

"Sorry for the disruption but we have an important announcement tonight" Said the honey blond anchorwoman **(picture on profile)**, she continued, "We just received word that there was a fatal car accident about thirty minutes ago, here's Dane at the scene,"

It switched to a cute guy that has a square face, and beady eyes **(picture on profile)**.

"Thanks Jane, Dane here at the scene of what looks like a huge bon-fire, but really a car accident. The story that the local authorities told us is that a car load of people were speeding down the deserted road when a deer bolted out in front of their car causing them to swerve and ram into a nearby tree, crushing the front of the Volvo completely. After a couple of minutes, the battery sparked causing the gas from the ruptured fuel line to ignite making the car light on fire."

Someone handed Dane a piece of paper.

"I have just received word that the people in the car were college students from WSU, and here is the name and pictures of the students"

The T.V flashed to another scene with six pictures of gorgeous people on it and there names, I stared wide eyed at the T.V and I started to hyperventilate again. It couldn't be.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale were in the back seat along with Emmett Cullen. Alice Cullen was in the passenger seat while Edward Cullen was the driver. Their families are being contacted as we speak. May they all rest in peace and may everyone who was dear friends to them, be able to pull through the tough time. And we now have an eye-witness that saw the whole tragic scene and-"

I turned off the T.V and sat in the pitch black dark, holding my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth.

"They can't be dead, it was probably all a miscommunication. Edward should be walking through my door any minute now." I kept saying to myself, even though I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks.

I sat in my bed and watched the door, just waiting, just waiting for him to open my door and say "honey I'm home" with a cheerful smile, this just made me cry harder.

I sat and waited for three days, not eating, not drinking, not sleeping, and not moving.

I am so empty now; there is nothing else to live for.

I finally got off my bed and made my way over to my desk. I was so stiff from sitting so long.

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Renee and Charlie,_

_Please forgive me, I just need you to understand, Edward is my life, or at least Edward was my life. I can't stay here unless I know he is alive too. He is my world, he is my air, and he has my heart which is now dead without him. I hope one day you guys will understand why I had to do this; I love you both so much please don't worry about me; I will be in a better place. Thank you for everything you guys have done for me, you guys are truly the best parents in the world. Mom, make sure you love Phil everyday like it's his last and dad, make sure you keep bringing home fish, and keep trying to keep up with your goal of learning how to cook._

_I love you guys so much and never forget that!_

_Love, Bella_

_p.s. I will always be with you no matter what._

I put the letter in an envelope and wrote Charlie and Renee on it and placed it on the middle of my desk. Someone would find it sooner or later.

I pulled on a gray over sized hoodie and sweat pants and put on some sneakers.

I reached the front door and took one last look at my dorm, all of the memories came flooding back into my mind, so with one last "goodbye" I left and headed for outside.

When I stepped outside, the fresh air seemed to clear my head a little. There was still a light fog on the ground meaning that it was still early in the morning. Looking around and seeing that no one was there, I headed towards the forest.

I just kept walking and walking never looking back. My sweat shirt was starting to get wet from the morning dew on the trees, I have no idea where I am, and I could care less if I did, I was just lost somewhere in this dense forest.

I heard a faint rustle in the far bushes to my left, but I didn't stop, it was probably a squirrel or something anyways, and I just pushed my self to keep going.

All the sudden something jumped on me from behind causing me to and land on the wet ground with a mouthful of dirt. I felt something sharp go into right side of my neck and I all I heard was gulp….gulp….gulp…..

And then it quickly got off of me while saying "oh no" I turned on my side to see a beautiful girl in front of my eyes. She looked no older than me, and she was extremely pale with red lips, stained from my blood. I was about to say something when I felt this fire coursing through my whole body. I couldn't keep it in, I screamed in pain.

I was thrashing around on the forest floor the fire is unbearable. I felt myself being lifted up, and then everything went black…..

**OK so that is chapter 5 and i hope you all liked it!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**OK- I just want to clear this up so no one is confused, Bella is not trying to kill herself!! She just wanted Renee and Charlie to think she did so they dont "send out the troops" to go look for her... she was really just running away hoping that she will end up somewhere and find a new life.**

**THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry I know I took awhile to update it has just been a crazy for me and I think I had a writers block but

**A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry I know I took awhile to update it has just been a crazy for me and I think I had a writers block but I think it's fixed now! D ******** that's my happy face! **

**OK anyways… I have just decided that I am not going to have a beta for this story…its too complicated and I just don't want to deal with it now… so I just want to say I'm sorry now if I misspell words or have bad grammar…SORRY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_BELLAS POV_

I can still feel the burning sensation that is running through my veins even though I am still unconscious, but even that pain cannot replace the feeling of my aching heart.

I can't believe he is really gone.

It's like my mind recorded the whole day from when Edward said "I love you" to when I passed out. And now it is stored in a safe part of my brain so I could never forget it and now it just plays, rewinds, and plays again, and I have no control over it.

I was relieved when I felt the chilly temperature as I suddenly wakened from my repeating nightmare.

I could feel the nippy wind hit my face as I became conscious again and slowly opened my eyes while I was being carried "bridal style".

I gasped when I saw that beautiful woman was watching me with regretful eyes.

I felt the wind around me slow and she gently put me down on the damp ground. I looked around and observed that we were in the middle of a forest somewhere and there was snow scattered all around and there was a very delicate wind that was softly blowing the trees above.

The cold did nothing for the fire inside of me as I tried to control myself but it just left me violently shaking. "I would rather accept that than screaming my lungs out." I mentally told myself.

My eyes settled on the stunning woman in front of me as I got a better look at her.

Her long, strawberry blonde, straight hair was hanging right above her lower back on her perfectly toned body; she looked no older than twenty. Her attentive eyes were a cross between a gold and rusty color; she was also the same height as me. She was wearing mossy green sweat pants and a fitting plain, black shirt. Her beauty would probably even make Rosalie jealous.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach as I thought of one of my best friends. I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself together.

"Wh-what hap-happened?" I stammered, breaking the silence.

"I.bit.you," she continued, "I didn't mean to, seriously, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was hunting…" she rambled on until I put up my hand to stop her.

"What do you mean you were hunting? Shouldn't you have a gun or something? And why the heck would you bite me, do I really look like something to eat?"

She sighed, "I was hunting because I was hungry, and I don't have a gun because I don't need it, and you do look like something to eat but you're not my type"

I stared at her with wide eyes, "But then why would you freaking bite me if I'm not your type? Hold on, this isn't making any since…"

She sighed again, "Please don't freak out, but I-I'm, uh, a vampire and I was hunting to quench my thirst, but you see, my coven and I only drink animal blood and when my kind hunt's we open up our senses and we let the true monster within us come out so we can feed, and you just smelled so delicious and I didn't even know a human would be that far into the woods, and I really did think it was an animal so I just let instinct take its course and I didn't even realize it was your kind until I tasted you" she said in all of one breath.

There was a silence between us that lasted for a couple minutes as I realized what she just said.

A vampire.

"So what's happening to me now?" I asked, twitching from the pain.

"We vampires are practically filled with venom and when we sink our teeth into our prey, our venom spreads through them causing them excruciating pain which makes them momentarily paralyzed until all of their blood is drained and since I only had a little bit of your blood and not all of it, the venom spreads through all your veins until your heart stops beating which is in about three days. It causes you to die, but then you are reborn as a vampire" she explained.

"So wait, I am going to be a vampire?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded.

"Oh, well, that's uh, that's cool I guess" I said not knowing what to say.

"But wait, how can you be out in the day, don't you like burn up or something?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled while saying, "That's just a myth, we can come out during the day but when it's sunny we can't go anywhere pubic because we sparkle"

I just stared at her.

She laughed again "Here let me show you"

She held out her arm just when there was a stream of sunlight breaking through the trees.

I gaped at her arm, with my mouth wide open. It looked like there were millions of diamonds embedded in her skin, and it sent rainbows all around.

She put her arm down as the sun faded.

"What else is there that I need to know?" I sat intently listening.

"Well let's see, we can't sleep…ever, we never get physically tired only mentally, we're inhumanly strong" she answered, demonstrating by lifting up a gigantic oak tree and throwing it above the tree tops. It landed over one hundred feet away, "extremely fast," she said, I blinked and she disappeared. I swiftly looked behind me, and then back in front of me and she was standing there again with a smirk on her face, "we don't need to breathe and we have incredible hearing, I could hear your heart slowing even if I was fifty feet away. We are very cold, and as hard as a rock," she added as she let me touch her snow cold, soft skin, "and some of us have special powers."

"Do you have one?" I asked.

"Yes" she smirked again, "I can control the weather"

"Well, if you can control the weather can you warm it up a bit, I am not a vampire yet and I am freezing!" I exclaimed.

I felt warm wind pick up around me that gave me goose bumps at the sudden change in temperature. Bright sunlight was beaming through the breaks in the trees.

"Isabella" I said lifting my hand, "but call me Bella"

"Carmen" she aid meeting my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Wow, I was accepting this very calmly.

Just then I got a sharp pang which made me double over. I grinded my teeth as I waited for the pain to cease.

Carmen swung me onto her back and started running.

The speed was exhilarating, the trees whizzed past us as Carmen headed north.

I saw that it was still snowing but I felt oddly warm, like Carmen put me in a bubble that only radiated heat.

Within a couple minutes we arrived at a huge, wooden house. It was two stories high, but it was extremely wide with a steep faded blue roof. It had a two car garage and on the side of the house there was stairs leading into the second story. The house was very secluded surrounded by pure forest and a blanket of snow. **(Picture on profile)**

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Denali, Alaska" she answered, sighing.

I followed Carmen inside telling her how beautiful the house is.

Even the inside of the house took my breath away. The entire first floor had no walls and there were beams through out the entire house. The ceiling is high and spacious in the middle of the room. The stairs are right next to the kitchen which leads to the wrap around second floor so you can lookout onto the first floor.

"Wow" I said taken aback.

"I know," chuckled a handsome, tall, blonde man that appeared next to Carmen.

He was built a little like Jasper and had short hair, and this man was wearing a flannel long sleeve shirt with semi-baggy jeans. He was also extremely pale and his eyes were a shocking gold, and he looked like he was eighteen.

He was looking into the eyes of Carmen with a worried expression. I saw their lips slightly moving but didn't hear any sound. I brushed it off, it was probably nothing.

"I'm Eleazar and you are?" he said, extending his right hand out to me.

I took it politely, "Bella"

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella but you should probably go lay down, you don't look so well"

"It's because I'm not well" I mumbled.

Eleazar smirked, and then he gave Carmen a swift kiss, and left the room and headed up stairs.

I waited until I heard the door close. _Bang._

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Carmen.

She stared at me dumbfounded, "You noticed?" I nodded, and she continued, "You must be observant, he was just asking me about my eyes, and he told me that the rest of our coven will be here soon."

"What about your eyes and what coven?" I asked.

"When you drink human blood our eyes become red, but when you drink animal blood they become gold, and that's why mine are kind of a rusty color because I didn't have that much of your blood, and we have three other people in our coven"

She took a deep breath but continued, "Tanya is the redhead, Kate is the blonde, and Irina has black hair, and they are part of the succubus, which is said to be a demon in female form, said to have sexual intercourse with men in their sleep, but really they just love men, all men, even human men."

I stared at her in amazement. "Are you, uh, are you-"

"Oh no, no, no! I am happily married to Eleazar." She interrupted me, waving her hands in the air. She looked like she was about to through a fit.

"Gees, OK, sorry I asked" I said rolling my eyes.

The fire was going hotter and hotter inside of me. I really need to sit down.

Right when I sat down on their comfy looking beige sofa three gorgeous woman walked in.

Gees, what's with me meeting all these beautiful people lately?

They all walked in laughing, and then they sniffed the air, and all their eyes landed on me and then I saw their eyes narrow to my neck.

"Carmen, what did you do?" asked the black haired one, Irina.

Carmen quickly explained what happened and comprehension flooded their attractive faces.

Irina was my height, with shoulder length, healthy black hair.

Tanya was Carmen's height, with long, thick red hair.

Kate was the shortest one out of bunch around five foot three, with fine blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail.

All of them look around twenty. All of them had gold eyes. And all of them were wearing the same black sweat pants, and pink "I'm with stupid" shirts.

They made their way over to the other sofa across from the one I was sitting on. Carmen sat with me while Irina, Tanya, and Kate sat on the other sofa. Eleazar made his way down stairs and sat in the lazy boy off to the left of were I was sitting.

"So Bella, what were you doing that far off into the woods anyways?" Carmen asked.

I felt my heart rate start to pick up and there was this pain, like a hole was being ripped open, in my chest.

I looked at Tanya who was staring at my torso, so I followed her gaze and looked down to see that I was unconsciously holding onto myself for dear life.

"What happened?" asked Eleazer, as a single tear slid down my cheek.

Irina, Tanya, and Kate leaned forward so they could hear me clearly.

"Their gone….all of them….gone" I whispered.

"Who are them?" questioned Kate.

"Yea, Bella it's OK" stated Tanya.

"You can tell us" indicated Carmen.

I sighed. I was going to have to tell them sooner or later, might as well get it over with.

I explained everything to them, from my first day meeting Rose and Alice, to when Carmen bit me. I told them how empty I feel now. I told them how it feels to have my heart ripped out of me. I told them how it feels like I have to hold myself together now. I told them every-single-thing.

"Oh.My.Gosh" Irina said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Tanya and Kate said together.

"If there is anything we can do let us know" Eleazar said.

"Bella, try not to worry we," Carmen said gesturing with her hand, "will help you keep you together"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

The tears were now flowing freely as I mumbled "thank you" to all of them.

They all came up to me, and we all shared a group hug.

"Bella, I think you should really lie down, you're burning up!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"Oh, OK" I could hardly even feel the fire going through me, there is a much bigger pain that hurts a lot worse…

* * *

The first year of my new, secret life I learned so many new things like vampires can't cry. I learned that from all the nights I thought about _him._

Eleazar is able to control people, he can tell people something and they believe him, like this one time; the police around here heard some noises from our house.

When really it was just Tanya and Kate wrestling for the remote control, because when two vampires run into each other, trust me, it makes a loud bang!

Anyways, so the police came over to check on us, and all Eleazar had said was "There was no noise, and you will not remember coming here" and then the cop just said "OK" and left and I haven't heard of him since.

I learned that Tanya, Kate and Irina didn't really have any powers; they were just _obsessed _with men!

And finally I learned that I have powers too; which I didn't really expect because they said that you usually bring your greatest trait with you when you become immortal.

I found out I have three gifts; I am immune to human blood which I can understand because even when I was human just the sight and smell of blood made me nauseous.

I have the power to heal anyone just by singing, which is weird because I don't think I could ever sing and sure, when someone was hurt I would give them a band-aide but that's it.

And my last power is the power of grace, which I don't understand because when I was mortal I couldn't even walk on a flat, stable surface without tripping over myself, and now if someone was to look at me, they would think I was a ballerina or something; just the way I walk is highly elegant.

My eyes are finally starting to get gold now. At first I was worried when I looked into the mirror for the first time and I saw that my eyes were bloodshot, but Eleazar told me it happens to every new born because our body still has all of our original blood in us. And it was now fading to pure gold.

* * *

It is my fifth year as a vampire and I can't go one day without thinking about _him _and everyone who I have lost.

I am a junior in college at the University of Alaska for the first time of many.

I pretty much consider Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate, and Tanya my second family, and their second because Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and _him_ (I still couldn't say his name just yet) were considered to be my first family…god I miss them.

I started dry sobbing at all the memories of them, I just need _his_ strong arms around me again and then I will feel better….

I my body was violently shaking from the dry sobs.

"No! I cannot think about him" I told myself, "No more sobbing! Promise to never cry or sob over them again! They were the best thing that ever happened to you; let them be happy memories not bad ones!"

I thought about it for a while and I really did need to stop, they would want me to be happy.

"I promise" I declared to myself as I started to sing so it will make me feel a little better.

* * *

It has been thirteen years from the day I was bit and ever since I made that promise to myself eight years ago I have been trying to live the perfect life and do stuff that I wouldn't normally do if I was my human self.

I took dancing lessons at a local dance studio for a couple of years and they absolutely loved me because of how graceful I am, I sang at my school's talent show and everyone told me my singing made them feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I did gymnastics for awhile, but I had to stop when they wanted me to join the Olympics; I would have loved to go but being a vampire, I really need to stay out of the public eye.

I also tried a couple different styles too; preppy, geeky, emo, even Goth which I highly regret, but now I'm back to the old Bella, and I like that more than any other style!

I also got myself a bike and I don't mean the one with pedals I'm talking about a "badass" motorcycle!

It is a Kawasaki ZX-6R, one seated, all black with sterling silver mufflers. I have to admit that I look pretty good on it. **(Picture on profile)**

I was day dreaming about my bike named "Be Jealous", when Tanya barged in.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get ready right now we are going to Club Opera!" she yelled at me.

"But wait that is all the way in Montreal" I told her.

"I know that's why you have to get ready now so we can leave!" she exclaimed as she slammed my door.

I hurriedly searched for a dress…shoot! All my club outfits are dirty…

I ran vampire speed to Irina's room.

"Irina all my stuff is dirty can I borrow something of yours?"

She smirked, "Sure Bella, but you have to wear it OK?"

"Sure, sure, just hand it over"

She tossed something baby blue at my face and I realized it is two pieces. The top is a halter and it looks like it is attached to a wide belt, while the bottom is also a wide belt, micro mini skirt. I wouldn't normally wear something like this but I was in a hurry.** (Picture on profile)**

I was the first one done and Tanya was next. She was wearing a mid-thigh tight yellow halter that had a beading design in the middle.** (Picture on profile)**

Carmen and Eleazar were the next ones down. Carmen was wearing a chocolate brown tube dress lining, it ties around the neck and then drapes and it has a wide banded bottom.** (Picture on profile)**

Eleazar was wearing a plain light blue, button up, long sleeve shirt and navy blue slacks.

Kate and Irina were the last ones down. Irina was wearing a black halter, that had a deep V cut with a sparkle O ring in the middle and Kate was wearing a deep V neck dress that stops right above the belly button; it has flutter sleeves with a wide banded bottom, and a detachable jewel necklace.** (Picture on profile)**

"Sorry Bella, but do you mind taking the Be Jealous?" asked Kate.

"Of course I don't, but try not to drive too slow, I don't want to wait by myself for hours" I said as they laughed.

I grabbed my helmet and keys and headed for the garage.

I wheeled the Be Jealous out into the drive way and started her up. God I love that purr.

I just sped out of the drive way as they were getting into there separate cars.

I loved feeling the wind around me as I leaned forward to go faster.

There was a black BMW with dark tinted windows in front of me and they were going a little too slow for tastes. I checked the speedometer and it said 107 mph.

I smirked, that's nothing compared to how fast I like to go. I sped up and passed them in under five seconds.

I got to Club Opera in record time and I noticed that I parked next to the same black BMW; I thought I passed them on the way here. I shrugged; it is probably just a different car.

I had to wait a half hour for the rest of them to show up.

"Finally" I said to low for any human to hear.

"Oh shut it" said Irina.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, can we just please go now; I want to dance!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

I loved dancing; I wish I would have done it more in my human life.

We walked past the line waiting to get in and right up to the bouncer and Kate leaned over and whispered something in his ear, even I couldn't hear, and he let us in.

The club was really crowded for a Wednesday night but that didn't bother me one bit. I could feel the pulse of the base beating as the current song played.

"Ladies would like to dance?" I said holding out my arms and bowing in front of them.

"Why of course, why ever would you ask?" Tanya replied as we all linked arms except for Carmen and Eleazar who were going to go find a place to sit.

We were just walking on the dance floor when "My Humps" from the Black Eyed Peas started playing. The music was calling me…

_I drive these brothers crazy_

_I do it on the daily_

_They treat me really nicely_

_They buy me all these ices_

_Dolce and Gabbana_

_Fendi and the Donna_

_Karan they be sharin'_

_All their money got me wearing fly_

_Whether I ain't askin_

_They say they love mah ass in_

_Seven Jeans_

_True religion_

_I say no_

_But they keep givin_

_So I keep on takin_

_And no I aint taken_

_We can keep on datin',_

_Now keep on demonstratin'_

_My love my love my love my love_

_You love my lady lumps_

_My hump my hump my hump_

_My humps they got you…_

My body was taken over by the music and my hips swayed with the beat. I lifted my arms in the air and the girls did also. Our bodies rolled with the music as we sang the lyrics out loud.

When the song ended, one of my favorite songs to dance to started playing. I loved this song because ever since this song first came out; it made me think of Edward and I really don't know why.

The girls were dancing with some guys they just picked up and I was by myself but I didn't care as long as I kept dancing…

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_

_You're making staying over here impossible_

_Baby I must say, your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go (don't)_

I felt two cold, pale hands reach and grab my hips as he danced with me.

_Do you know what you've started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

I smelled something intoxicating, and delicious, I was so attracted to this smell, it just smelled so good. I sniffed the air, as the person behind me froze; and he spun me around, vampire speed with his strong arms and I gasped.

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was going to wait a couple days to actually write this chapter but I left people on such a cliffy…that even I couldn't take the anticipation any longer!! Lol so here is my gift to you!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

_EDWARDS POV_

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life before." I told Alice, quietly, on the way to the Seahawks game.

"I agree I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before…ever…you always used to be such a grouch!" Alice said as she wrinkled her nose is disgust.

I chuckled, "Now you know how you are whenever you don't get to go shopping!"

"Humph! Shut up" she said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

That just caused me to laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" asked Jasper.

I turned a little in my seat so I could quickly tell him until I heard Alice scream, "Edward look out!"

I turned back around to face the road and saw that there was a man standing in the middle of the road about my height with blonde hair and gold eyes, he looked like he was maybe in his twenty's, and he was staring at us with a smirk.

I quickly stomped on my brakes, grabbed the wheel with both hands, and swerved into a near by tree hitting it at 100 mph with my precious Volvo.

I felt myself jolt forward and my face smashed into the air bag, the glass from the window and windshield broke causing it to slice my arms and face. I could feel that both my legs were broken along with a couple ribs. There was blood dripping all down my face and into my eyes temporarily making me see everything in a red hue.

I slowly picked my head up and looked at my surroundings.

Jasper, who was sitting in between Rose and Emmett, was lying on the middle console staring up at Alice. I could see the small specks of glass there were in the back of his head and all the way down his back. He had a huge lump on his forehead from hitting the stick shift.

Alice looked the worst so far. When I hit the tree, she was sitting criss-cross in the passenger seat and the air bag hit her tiny, fragile legs causing a bone to stick out right above her left knee. Like me, she had blood traveling down her face and neck. The area around her eyes was turning black and blue and one of her arms was hanging out the window with glass shards cut into it.

I took a quick glance at Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't look that bad, but you could tell they were losing a lot of blood and fast from all the gashes on their bodies.

I heard Alice starting to move around and she mumbled a quick "I love you guys" to everyone and she stroked Jasper's face.

And then Alice locked eyes with me and all I could mumble was "Bella" and then Alice passed out with a tear running down her cheek.

The pain was agonizing to think that I will never see her again.

"Esme, you get the girls out and I will get the boys and hurry, I can hear the engine now and we don't have much time" said a deep voice from the back of the Volvo.

I felt the sudden rush of cool air as both front doors were ripped off and strong arms pulled me out from under my arms, and I saw a beautiful woman also in her twenty's doing the same but to Alice, and then all I saw was black.

By the time I opened my eyes again, the man was just lying Emmett down next to Rosalie. Everyone was lying on the ground unconscious except for me. We were more than fifty feet away from my car when I heard a loud explosion.

I saw my Volvo blow up right in front of my eyes; the whole car was on fire.

I looked over to my right, where everyone was laying, and I saw the man was crouched over Emmett and the woman was holding Rosalie's head. She tilted it to the side and I saw her bite her neck, then I saw her take her wrists and bite those too.

The man and woman moved to Jasper and Alice and did the same.

The man finished first and he bent over me and bit me.

As soon his teeth sunk into my flesh, I could feel this fire spread through out me. I thrashed around on the damp floor trying to keep my screams of pain inside.

"Esme, call the police and tell them what happened so they think they died."

She nodded.

I felt myself being lifted and carried, and the wind around me increased for a couple seconds then suddenly stopped as I was gently placed down.

I peeked my eyes open to see what was going on when I noticed we were in, what I am assuming, his house.

I saw the door open and the man had Alice lying limply in his arms as he too placed her next to me.

He did the same for Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, hoping he could here me. The fire inside of me was growing and growing every second making the pain worse and worse.

"I will explain in three days when you wake up" he answered in a husky voice.

"Would you like me to give you this so the pain will ease a little?" he asked holding up a needle with red liquid inside.

"Sure" I said incoherently.

As he gave me the shot I looked into his eyes and noticed his eyes were a dark rusty color, almost maroon, instead of gold.

I was about to ask him about it when I felt my eye-lids droop and I slipped into nothingness.

The man was right, the shot did help ease the pain but it did nothing for my heart. Just the thought of me not seeing Bella's face ever again gave my stomach this sour feeling.

I was woken up by the sound of someone grunting.

I opened my eyelids to see Emmett was sitting up scratching his head with his lips pursed. And then I heard Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice start to grumble too.

I looked at all of them and saw that they were all abnormally pale and even better-looking than before.

The woman that the man call, Esme, walked in and snapped he fingers so we could all have her attention.

She had caramel colored hair, and her eyes were also maroon. She looked the same age as the man and she was probably about five foot six; she was also slender but round, and she also was good-looking.

"My husband, Carlisle, and I, would like to explain everything that happened to you before you guys throw fits and what-not." She said with authority in her eyes. "Carlisle," she called, "the kids are awake"

Carlisle was standing at the door in the blink of an eye.

"I just want to start off by saying that a couple nights ago, you had gotten yourselves into a fatal car accident, and if it wasn't for Esme and me,"Carlisle said gesturing with his hand, "you guys would be nothing but ashes, so please understand that we had to do, what we had to do"

Alice visibly flinched at his words.

He cleared his throat before he began, "A couple nights ago, we turned you guys into vampires to save your lives" shock was written on everyone's faces as I looked around the room, but he continued, "You had gotten into a car accident and if me and Esme didn't act fast, you would have been in the car when it exploded"

"But we couldn't just leave you there because you already lost a ton of blood, so Esme and I decided that we would change you guys and you would live with us"

There was silence for a little bit as that registered in everyone's head.

"So does that mean we have to drink blood?" Rosalie asked disgusted.

"Yes, you have to if you want to be stronger, but we reframe from drinking human blood, but we drink animal blood and it suits us just fine." Esme said.

"_This is going to be a long day" Esme said_

"You could say that again" I said looking at her.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"_What is he talking about" Rosalie sneered._

"_No one didn't even say anything" Jasper said._

"_Did I just say that out loud, I don't think I did" said Esme._

"Will everyone please shut up!" I yelled covering my ears.

"_Edward, can you hear me?" Carlisle said._

I looked up at him and said "Yes"

"Oh my, you can read people's thoughts" he added.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked aghast.

He then explained that when humans are turned they can sometimes bring with them one of there best traits. He also told us how vampires are super strong, have incredible hearing, they can go out in the sun but they sparkle, their skin is always cold, and their bodies are like granite and that if you were to take a knife and stab yourself, the knife would break.

"_This is so cool!" Emmett squealed in his head._

"Ugh!" I said as I dropped my head in my hands.

* * *

It's my seventh year as a vampire and we are now living in Forks, Washington. Things so far have passed by in a blur.

We found out that we all pretty much have powers have powers.

Alice can see the future but it's not set in stone, she can only see something after someone has made the decision.

Jasper has the power to control everyone's emotions; he can make a group of lethargic people happy and excited.

Emmett's is his strength, while Rosalie's is her beauty.

Carlisle's power is his compassion and Esme's is her ability to love passionately.

Alice and Jasper have gotten married once, while Rosalie and Emmett have gotten married a bunch of times.

We all consider ourselves to be Carlisle and Esme's children and that's fine with me, I could care less.

One second hasn't gone by were I don't think about Bella; I wonder if she misses me? Probably not, she's most likely just moved on and got married and lived a better life.

Every now and then my family would think about Bella, and sometimes I couldn't help myself and just dry sob.

I miss her so much. That amazing smile that gives me butterfly's in my stomach just thinking about her; the dark chocolate pools of brown that is her eyes that I would just get lost in.

Even when I thought about how funny her face would get if she glared or smelled something weird, made me laugh out loud even now.

And her laugh was like twinkling bells that sounded so alluring, and even her blush…

I absentmindedly reached out as if I were stroking her warmed cheeks.

I sighed to myself bringing me out of my memories.

Emmett and Jasper walked into my room watching me intently.

"Thinking about Bella again?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"You know we miss her too Edward, she was like a little sister to us." Emmett pouted and then he laughed his booming laugh.

"You remember that one time, that Jacob kid kissed Bella, and she punched him in the face?" Emmett asked.

Then I busted out laughing, how could I forget?

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was on my way to see Bella at her room, when right before I rounded the corner I saw Emmett and Jasper._

"_Wh-" I tried asking._

"_Sshh" they both said in unison holding up one finger to their mouths._

"_What are you guys doing?" I whispered._

"_That Jacob kid is talking to Bella and you might want to hear this" Jasper answered._

_I peeked around the corner to see Bella with an annoyed look on her face, with her hands on her hips and the toe of her shoe was tapping._

_I listened as I heard Jacob talking._

"_Bella, seriously, you're too good for him! Just give me a chance; I know I'm the right one for you! Just give me a chance!" he practically yelled at Bella._

"_No Jacob! I am done speaking to you; I really like Edward and he really likes me, and your not going to get in the way of it!" she yelled right back at him and then turned on her heel to leave._

_As she turned, Jacob caught her wrist and pulled her back so she had to turn around, and she crashed right into his chest. He grabbed her face and kissed her._

_At first she started fighting back but he wasn't letting go of her, so she just stood there with her hands balled into fists at her side and waited._

_Jasper and Emmett had to hold me back from all the anger that was bubbling up inside of me, how dare Jacob do that to her!_

_Jacob hesitantly pulled away._

"_Are you done?" asked Bella as Jacob gave her a slight nod._

"_Good!" she said as she took one of her fists and punched Jacob square in the jaw._

"_That's my girl" I thought as I smirked until I heard her scream._

"_OOW!!" she yelled as she cradled her hand to her chest shooting daggers at Jacob with her eyes while he gave her a smug smile._

_I got up and headed straight towards Bella, when she met my eyes, the look of relief flooded her perfect face._

_Jacobs back was turned towards me so he had no idea what was coming for him._

_I grabbed his right shoulder with my left hand and spun him around, and my fist made contact with his face._

_He fell onto the floor and blood was gushing from his nose._

_I turned towards Bella, "Are you OK?" I asked, concerned._

"_I'm fine, I just think I fractured a knuckle or something" she said giving me a slight smile, but it quickly faded and when she said "Edward watch out"_

_I quickly turned around and heard Emmett say, "Oh no you don't," as him and Jasper tackled him and then kicked him out of the building, threatening him._

_Emmett and Jasper were walking back towards us when Emmett saw Bella's hand and smirked._

"_Fall down again Bella?" Emmett asked.__** (From Eclipse) **_

"_No Emmett, I punched that kid in the face!" she exclaimed, angry._

"_I know, we saw" Emmett said right before bursting into hysterics._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

My heart started to hurt at the memory and I sighed again.

"I know what your feeling man, but you know she would want to see you happy," Jasper said.

"Yeah! And I want my fun brother back, it's no fun playing pranks on you when you are sad all the time" Emmett pouted again like a three year old.

How could I be so selfish? Emmett and Jasper really care about me and they want to see me better, I should at least give them a chance.

"OK, I will try" I said smiling.

A devilish grin broke out on Emmett's face, "Good, because there has been something I have wanted to do for the longest time."

At vampire speed, he threw me off the bed, went behind me and gave me a wedgie.

As soon as he set me down, he ran away from me and I chased after him.

"Oh…you are so going to pay Emmett Cullen!" I said lowly.

* * *

It was a couple days after my thirteenth anniversary as a vampire when Alice barged into my room.

"Edward hurry up and put this on, and be down stairs in five minutes" she said as she threw a black spandex shirt at me.** (Picture on profile)**

Ugh, the things I do for my sister.

I was down stairs and ready to go in less than a minute.

I found out that Alice is making us go to a new club called Club Opera in Montreal and we needed to leave soon.

"Here, take the BMW there's more room" Carlisle said as he handed me his keys and I mumbled a "thank you"

Jasper and Emmett were wearing the same shirt as me but Jasper's was white and Emmett's was red.

Alice was wearing a strapless, white short dress that angled down and Rosalie was wearing a red short dress with only one big, loose sleeve and it sparkled a lot.** (Picture on profile)**

Alice was practically bouncing the whole entire ride there and I was surprised that some dude passed me on a motorcycle, the only people I know that go over a 100 mph is my family.

Whatever, I brushed it off, but Alice didn't. Instead she was staring intently at the person on the motorcycle and I saw her eyes glaze over, I tried reading her thoughts but she closed her mind to me.

"Make a right up here, it's a short cut" she said to me and I obliged.

We parked in the parking garage and got out. I didn't even want to be here right now, I hate clubs. Ugh, why do I listen to that little pixie?

We walked past the people in line that were waiting to get in. Jasper handed the bouncer a roll of money which he happily accepted and let us in.

The base in this place was shaking the whole room and there were lights flashing everywhere.

God, I don't want to be here.

We found a table and sat down for a little bit just talking about the current song playing. It was some song about some girl's humps and lumps.

"We are going to go dance and you should to" Alice said glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, and then she winked and said "Trust me"

What was that little pixie up to?

I started walking around when something in the air stirred. It was probably one of the most beautiful and attractive things I have ever smelled.

So I followed the smell.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

It was some girl dancing, but she wasn't just dancing, you could tell that it was something else to her; the way she moved, you knew the music was taking her away. I tried reading her thoughts and I was completely shocked when I realized I couldn't.

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_

_You're making staying over here impossible_

_Baby I must say, your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go (don't)_

I reached out and put my hands around her waist and swayed my hips with hers.

_Do you know what you've started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

Mixed with her smell, I smelled something sickly-sweet.

"Vampire." My mind told me.

She suddenly sniffed the air which made me tense.

I spun her around to face me and she gasped as stood there staring at an angel.

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music…_

I was caught up in her luminous gold eyes as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Bel-Bella?" I stammered as her eyes grew wider.

"Edward?" she stared into my eyes, "You're a vampire?"

I nodded.

I looked her up and down, she was more toned and even paler; her eyes were now gold and she is even more gorgeous than before.

She was speechless as she looked me up and down too.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I have missed you so much Bella, I can't even begin to describe it"

She started to look down and smile; if she was human she would have blushed.

I grabbed her chin and tilted her head back up so I could stare into her eyes and she sobbed.

My hand that was holding her chin slowly slid its way up her cheek and into her hair, while I used my other hand to grab her hip and pull her towards me.

I tilted my head down right in front of her face and looked into her eyes to make sure she wanted this.

She closed the space between us and put her hands into my hair as I heard the lyrics to the next song…

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's gettin' late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Our kiss was interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh as he ran, human speed, and ripped Bella out of my arms and gave her a bear hug.

Emmett was really starting to get on my nerves; I really wanted Bella to be in my arms again.

I was starting to get really angry until Bella reached up and rubbed my cheek, and then I started to calm down.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice squealed with Jasper close behind.

They ran up and gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek and then she gave Jasper a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" the angel asked….

**

* * *

**

Ok the songs that were used in the past two chapters were…

**My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas**

**Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna**

**Toxic by Britney Spears**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I read and review your stories so can you please just do the same for me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I'm sorry I have written in a while I have just been busy and I am drawing some blanks on where this story is heading so if you have any ideas at all PLEASE let me know!**

**I HAVE READ THE HOST AND IT IS AWESOME! Its nowhere near Twilight but it is really good…I recommend it to everyone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_BELLAS POV_

I was still in the state of shock when I asked Edward, "So what are you guys doing here?"

Emmett laughed his booming laughter and ruffled my hair while saying, "We could ask you the same question"

I was about to answer when I heard Tanya frantically calling my name.

Everyone turned toward where Tanya was calling after me when Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar came into view.

They all paused mid-step and sniffed the air, and glared when they came in contact with my friends.

Eleazar and Tanya growled too low for human ears and stopped when I quickly stated, "Their with me" in a menacing voice.

They were taken aback with my tone while I waved them over.

As they approached, I stated their names pointing to everyone, "This is Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Irina and this," I continued, "is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward" I said as they nodded their heads.

Carmen gasped as she recalled all of my memories I had told them.

"You mean this is _the_ Edward, and this is _the _same family you have told us about?" Eleazar asked.

I nodded my head as I looked up at Edward's confused expression. I giggled at how cute he was when he looked down at me and stared into my eyes.

"If you guys would like, you can come back to our home and I will be happy to explain everything but only if you explain your story too" I said.

Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I would love to Bella" and kissed my cheek that sent shivers down my spine.

"OK its settled, Edward, I have more than enough room so you can ride with me, and," I said pointing to Alice, "you guys can just follow me or Carmen"

They all nodded and we headed for the parking garage.

I swung my leg over the "Be Jealous" and turned my head around when I saw five pairs of gold eyes staring shocked at me.

"What?" I asked confused, then wiped my face thinking there was something on it.

Edward smirked, than shook his head to clear it.

"Nothing" he said with a devilish grin, as he swung his leg over the back of my bike and was seated comfortably.

"What no helmets?" Edward asked.

"I don't think we will need it" I answered, wheeling my bike backwards with my legs.

"Oh? And why is that?" he said alluringly behind me.

I started up the engine.

"Because its not like we would die without it in the first place," then a devilish grin spread its way onto my face as I revved the engine a couple times and continued, "and I am a very…very good driver" I said as I put the bike in first gear and pulled the front of my bike in the air doing a wheelie.

Edward quickly grabbed hold of my waist so he wouldn't fall off, and I smirked as he growled playfully.

The ride home was a comfortable silence and we got there in less than an hour at how fast I was going.

Edward and I still had some time to kill before everyone else could get home so we just talked.

"I think I'm dreaming" I said to Edward thinking about the last couple of hours.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he got comfortable on the couch and faced me.

"It's just that so much has happened in the past couple of hours, it almost seems surreal."

"I know what you mean, I swear I thought you moved on Bella and I was just a past memory in your mind, I don't even think I thought about you being a vampire ever, it's just that when I saw you today for the first time in so many years, all I wanted was to be with you again, and never leave your side like the old times, and I'm truly sorry if I rushed it but I just needed to kiss you again, to hold you, just hear your voice, I have missed you so much"

I sobbed as I said, "I missed you so much too Edward, words cant even begin to describe it, there hasn't been one minute were I don't think about you, I thought you were gone…forever, Edward I didn't know what to do with myself." I sobbed again.

Edward pulled me into a tight embrace and I laid my head on his chest just listening to his steady breathing, while he said soothing words in my ear.

It seemed just like minutes passed by when both covens walked through the door along with two new people.

Edward and I stood up and greeted everyone.

"Bella," Edward said, "this is Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle was the first to greet me with a hand shake. He was tall, blonde, and looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

Esme was next, she had brown, caramel colored hair and she was about my height. She was kind-of round but slender. As she hugged me she said, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Edward and all of them have told us endless stories about you"

Like the rest of us, they were both extremely good-looking and vampires.

I waited until everyone was seated comfortably and then told them my story.

I told them about the weird feeling I had in my stomach right before I found out what happened and also about the letter I left for Charlie and Renee to make them think I killed myself but really I was just running away from everything.

Edward stiffened beside me but then relaxed when I placed my hand in his.

I told them how I met my new family, and all the stunts I would do like sky-diving, cliff-diving, roof-jumping, wrestling bears.

Emmett grinned when I mentioned wrestling bears.

I also told them about my bike which Edward noticeably didn't like.

"What's wrong? Why don't you like the 'Be Jealous'?" I asked him.

"It's not the bike, it is you riding it. Bella, motorcycles are extremely dangerous" he said concerned.

"Edward, nothing has ever happened to me, and if I did somehow get in a crash, I could just get up and ride again without a scratch."

"What about the other person?" He said trying to get me to cave in and lose the bike.

"All I would have to do is sing" I answered truthfully.

"Sing?" they all said at once.

"Yes I have three gifts, one is I am immune to human blood, two I am also exceptionally graceful, and three, I can heal anything just by singing."

They all stared at me dumbfounded.

I didn't wait for them to question me so I just continued on with my vampire life story from me taking dance classes up until tonight.

Emmett stared at me shocked.

"What Emmett?" I asked annoyed.

"It's just that shy, clumsy Bella has turned into daring, graceful, and lives-life-on-the-edge Bella," he said pouting, then grinned evilly as he continued, "now who am I supposed to make fun of when they trip over nothing but air?"

Everyone laughed while Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Rose."

"OK so now it's your turn" I said turning towards Edward.

He started his story from when he left my room. He told me about the car crash, were I sobbed loudly and he pulled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair; he then continued about his first year of being a vampire and how hard it was to be around any human being and he special ability to read peoples minds,"Well everyone except for you" he told me.

He also told me that about his fifth year as a vampire he went through a rebellious stage and left his family to drink from only truly evil humans but then returned a year and a half later because he couldn't escape the debt of taking so many human lives.

Then he moved back with his family and started collecting cars and started playing the piano more often. He even told me that he made a song just for me.

He told me everything up until today and how ecstatic he is to just be with me right now.

"So where are you staying now?" I asked.

"We currently live in Forks, Washington, Carlisle is the local doctor over there and the kids are enrolled in school now." Esme said with a warm smile.

"Does that mean you have to go soon?" I asked nervously. "You can always stay here for a couple days, I really would like to catch up with everyone and learn about your family"

"Yes, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like" Carmen added.

Alice started bouncing in her seat and then a huge grin spread through Edwards face as he looked at Alice.

I stared at them confused.

"I don't see why not, but Esme and I will have to be leaving soon because it's pretty busy at the hospital," Carlisle said, "but…they can stay only if Bella promises to visit soon."

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask" I smiled as I hugged and waved good-bye to Esme and Carlisle.

"So what now?" I asked when Carlisle and Esme left and noticed that Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina left also to their rooms.

"GIRLS NIGHT!" Rosalie and Alice squeaked at the same time.

"Uh... How about girl's night tomorrow? I would really like to spend some time with Edward if you don't mind." I asked looking at the ground.

I don't mean to hurt their feelings it just that I would really like to spend as much time with Edward as I can, that and girls night just means trouble.

Alice pouted and then smiled mischievously. "OK Bella, that's fine but you're in for it tomorrow I have so much to tell you"

I hugged everyone good-night even though they weren't really going to go sleep.

"It's good to have you back Bells" Jasper said.

"Yea," Emmett agreed, "but don't think for one second that I'm not going to be teasing you little sis." He said with a smirk while dancing and singing down the hall to a waiting Rosalie.

With vampire speed I took off one of my shoes and chucked it right to Emmett's butt.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice" Emmett said, pouting like a three year old while rubbing he butt.

Edward chuckled from beside me.

"What, you want some too?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"I'm not afraid of you Isabella Swan" he answered.

"You really shouldn't have said that." My smile grew wider, my eyes narrowed, as I crouched into a hunting position. **(A/N: I LOVE THIS PART IN THE BOOK AND TWILIGHT COMMERCIAL)**

I lunged toward Edward a second too late as he took a step to the side.

"You think you can catch me, cause you seem a little slow?" He asked playfully.

I growled as I chased him out the door and into the surrounding forest.

Edward _was_ fast. It was hard keeping up with him.

Once I was finally behind him I reached for him but he just sped up so I was grabbing nothing but air. He laughed when he abruptly stopped and I crashed into him and I fell onto the ground with my bottom getting wet from the early morning dew.

He helped me up, "OK my turn" I yelled over my shoulder running away from him.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go and exactly how to get there.

Edward was fast on my heels but I kept pushing my legs forward trying to go faster.

We were just at the edge of the cliff when I jumped and Edward grabbed me, only to be taken with me.

I screamed out in a fit of joy while we were free falling towards the water.

The heat from the water felt good on my icy cold skin as I collided with it.

When Edward came up for unnecessary air he said "A hot spring?"

I nodded.

"It's beautiful" he said looking around.

And it was. There was still some snow scattered on the green grass. Ice covered almost every inch of rock. The water was aquamarine blue with steam coming off of it. The trees were bare but beautiful in the breaking dawn.

I turned to face Edward because I was going to ask him a question when I found he was nowhere in sight. I turned around in the water again to only see nothing.

"Edward?" I called worriedly.

I gasped as I felt something grasp hold of my ankles and pull me under water.

Thanks to my good vision, I was able to see Edward laughing while he was swimming back to the top of the water.

_Two can play at this game._ I smirked to myself.

I swam to the top of the water, quietly behind Edward.

"Edward" I whispered and then, with vampire speed, went back under water to see the he turned around to where I just was.

I swam back up behind him again, "Edward"

He almost caught me but I was too quick as I swam a couple feet straight under him, and then using all my strength I grabbed hold of Edward's feet and launched him out of the water, nearly fifty feet in the air, making sure to throw his feet out from under him so he does flips in the air.

He "belly-flopped" into the water with a loud crash, sending water every where.

I was laughing so hard that I was having a hard time staying above water so I swam over to the shallow end of the hot spring.

"Truths" Edward said from beside me.

I chuckled and said "Truths"

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him.

"No, but I have to admit, you got me good" he laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself" I told him looking into his eyes again.

As we linked eyes, I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body.

"Bella?" he asked reaching up to softly brush my cheek.

"Mm Hmm" I mumbled still lost in his eyes.

"Do you think you could sing for me, and don't worry I'm not hurt or anything, I just want to hear you sing" he asked with pure love in his eyes.

"I don't know" I said hesitantly, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Please" he pleaded as he lifted my chin, his eyes smoldering.

"What do you want me to sing?" I gave in.

"Anything" he breathed, dazzling me.

I quickly thought about a song I could possibly sing, and then it hit me like a hammer on the head.

"OK this is my favorite song, well one of them, and I sing it all the time but only to myself so you're going to be the first to hear me sing it, OK?"

He nodded.

I cleared my throat before I started singing part of Stickwitu by The Pussy Cat Dolls.

"_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (nobody)_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

_And now, ain't nothing else I could need _

_And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me _

_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly _

_I'm with you (baby I'm with you)_

_Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)_

_So don't cha worry about _

_People hanging around _

_They ain't bringing us down _

_I know you, and you know me _

_And that's all that counts (hey)_

_So don't cha worry about _

_People hanging around _

_They ain't bringing us down _

_I know you, and you know me _

_And that's, that's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (come on)_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u"_

I was singing with my eyes closed so when I finally opened them I looked over at Edward who was looking intently at me with his gold eyes that were filled with love, as a small smile played on his lips.

"So what did you think?" I asked nervously.

"It was…..beautiful, absolutely breathe taking." He answered dazzling me once again.

I looked down, not wanting to get carried away.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head back up, then grabbed my face with both hands. "I really wish that you wouldn't hide your face from me, I went too long without it."

"Can I tell you something Edward?" I asked feeling the need to just get this weight off my chest.

"Anything"

"I…I" I looked straight into his once-green eyes, and with a strong voice I continued, "love you…always have _and_ always will"

His eyes glazed over as he responded, "I love you too, no matter what the past has brought us, or what the future may bring us, I will _always_ love you Isabella Marie Swan"

I sighed contently, and then he leaned forward slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, and kissed me with his soft, warm lips.

I knotted my hands in his hair as I tried to kiss him back with as much passion as could muster up.

He gently pushed me under water, his lips never once leaving mine. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me even tighter to him, while his other hand was resting on the back of my neck.

I moved my hands down his back and back up again. I smiled when I felt him shiver under my touch.

We quickly jumped to our feet when we heard a loud scream.

Edward was in a crouch in front of me protectively but then I saw him stiffen.

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see….

* * *

**DUN...DUN...DUN!! Who could it be?? **

**picture of hot spring on profile!**

**If you have any ideas…_ANY IDEAS AT ALL_… for this story please let me know!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
